Primeras y desastrosas citas
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Drabbles. Las primeras citas pueden ser maravillosas, incómodas, simplemente buenas o totalmente malas pero, en estos tres casos, serán absolutamente desastrosas. La primera cita de Sirius, de Dean y de Lucy. Ni siquiera coinciden en generación pero las primeras horribles citas no entienden de años.
1. Gracias, pero no, gracias

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Enero: Personajes al azar del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

* * *

><p><strong>"Gracias, pero no, gracias"<strong>

_Bien, todo está controlado. No hay por qué ponerse nervioso, sólo es una cita, nadie va a comerse a nadie. _

Sirius se repite esas palabras como un mantra. Quiere creer que es cierto, que él no está nervioso ni tiene razones para estarlo. Pero la verdad es que es muy consciente del latido acelerado de su corazón y de sus manos sudorosas.

Pero es normal, se dice.

Él es Sirius Black, sí, pero esa es también su primera cita y además no es todo lo normal que podría haber sido: ¡es una cita a ciegas! Cómo se ha metido en ese lío no tiene explicación. Bueno, sí la tiene. De hecho, Sirius se ha sentido muy alagado cuando recibió la nota, escrita en tinta de color rosa y con corazones en una esquina. Normalmente la habría rechazado pero Peter le ha llamado cobarde y eso era algo que él no iba a tolerar.

Así que ahí está, abriéndose paso por la nieve que cubre los jardines hasta los invernaderos, el lugar en el que ha sido citado. Sirius no entiende por qué alguien querría tener una cita rodeado de plantas posiblemente asesinas pero no tiene otra opción así que espera resignadamente en la puerta.

Pasea su mirada por la linde del bosque, observa la cabaña de Hagrid y la suave pendiente que cada vez se vuelve más pronunciada. Siente que el tiempo pasa y el frío le cala hasta los huesos. No hay nadie más que él y Sirius comprende perfectamente por qué. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con ese tiempo?

Escucha pasos a su espalda y ve aparecer un pelo negro, corto y desordenado, seguido de unas gafas redondeadas y una bufanda de Gryffindor tapando el resto de la cara de la persona que se acerca a él.

No ha necesitado ni un segundo para darse cuenta de quién es. Podría reconocer a ese chico en cualquier lugar. Es James Potter, el desaparecido James Potter, al que no se le ha visto el pelo desde hace una semana.

Sirius está contento de que al fin se haya repuesto de la última y más contundente negativa de Lily pero no puede evitar maldecir cuando ve que se acerca a él. ¡Va a fastidiarlo todo! Genial, ya puede imaginar la cara de la chica, que pensará que es irremediablemente gay e incapaz de separarse de su mejor amigo.

¡Menuda primera cita!

Merlín, eso es malo. Muy malo.

—¡Eh, James!—grita, planeando quitarse de encima a su amigo cuanto antes. Leches, le quiere como a un hermano pero no podría haber elegido un momento peor para buscarle—. ¡Aquí! ¿Qué haces fuera del castillo con este tiempo?

James le ve y Sirius puede asegurar que está sonriendo a pesar de que sólo puede adivinarlo porque la bufanda, roja y dorada, no le deja vislumbrar nada por debajo de la nariz.

—¡Recibí una nota!—le grita alegremente—. Estoy seguro de que era de Lily. No me imaginaba que escribiese en rosa, no me parece de ese tipo de chicas pero, diablos, bienvenida sea la tinta de color cambiante.

Sirius siente un mal presentimiento alojándose en su estómago al escuchar las palabras de James. No conoce mucho a Evans, sólo ha conocido su lado más cabreado, pero sabe de sobra que no es el estilo de la pelirroja. Mierda, hace una semana ha mandado a James a los brazos de su mamá. Es imposible que quiera una cita con él.

—James—dice lentamente—, ¿tienes esa nota contigo?

—¡Claro!—exclama James, sacando un pequeño trozo de pergamino del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones—. Ahí lo tienes. Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Sirius no le hace caso y desdobla la nota. Saca la suya propia del bolsillo interior de la túnica y las compara. La letra es exactamente igual, así como los corazones y el color de la tinta. Mierda, es el mismo tono de rosa.

—¡Demonios!—maldice Sirius—. ¡Voy a matar a ese par de traidores!

James se le queda mirando sin entender por qué de repente Sirius ha echado a correr hacia el castillo con amenazas de muerte saltando de su boca.

* * *

><p>Recuento de palabras: 694<p>

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. Nunca escupas a una chica en la cara

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Enero: Personajes al azar del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas

* * *

><p><strong>"Nunca escupas a una chica en la cara, el karma te lo hará<strong> **pagar"**

_(incluso aunque haya sido un accidente)_

—¡Eh, Dean, mucha suerte!

—¡Sí, Dean, qué no te coma!

Dean no hace caso de los gritos de Neville y Seamus. Llevan toda la semana con lo mismo, casi parecen más nerviosos que él por su cita con Ginny. Oh, mierda, lo acaba de recordar.

Bueno, sí, está caminando a su cita con ella pero eso no significa que no estuviese intentando alejar de su mente el hecho de que esa es su primera cita. Con la guapa y terrible Ginny Weasley, hermana de toda una horda de hermanos sedientos de sangre. Quizá eso puede parecer un poco exagerado, quizá lo es, pero Dean no puede evitar temer tanto a ella como a ellos.

Dean mira su reloj y se da cuenta de algo horrible: llega tarde. Oh, mierda, ¿cómo ha podido pasar? Ha salido con tiempo de la sala común. Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta de los estúpido que ha sido quedar en el vestíbulo en vez de en la comodidad de la Torre. No quiere imaginar lo que Ginny debe estar pensando de él.

¡Demonios!

Corre como si le persiguiera una manada de hombreslobo y se detiene con un notable derrape justo delante de las puertas de roble macizo. Genial, ella no ha llegado o quizá es que le ha mandado a la mierda después de tanto rato.

Mira a su alrededor, incapaz de creer que la puede haber fastidiado tanto en su primera cita. ¡Encima con Ginny! Se considera una persona valiente pero le tiene un sano temor a una mujer enfadada. Más si tiene seis hermanos mayores.

—¡Dean!—el muchacho se gira, aliviado de ver la cara sonrojada de Ginny, seguramente por la carrera que parece haberse echado—. Siento el retraso, por alguna razón pensé que habíamos quedado en la sala común pero me encontré con Neville y me dijo que habías bajado, ¿llevas mucho rato esperando?

Dean suspira, contento de no haber quedado tan horriblemente mal delante de ella.

—No, tranquila.

Sonríe, fijándose por primera vez en lo guapa que se ve Ginny. No es que llevase nada especial, vaqueros y camiseta, pero es tan suyo que Dean es incapaz de imaginársela de otra manera. Es eso lo que le gusta de la pequeña Weasley, quien en algún momento entre quinto y sexto había dejado de ser tan pequeña.

—¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por el lago? Sé que hace frío pero me encanta la nieve.

Ella le sonríe y Dean se siente incapaz de decirle que no a pesar de que el odia el frío y cualquier manifestación del invierno.

Caminan tranquilamente hacia el lago, hablando y riendo, con las manos entrelazadas. Todo parece estar yendo bien, demasiado bien, de hecho. Dean no tiene un buen presentimiento. Algo va a pasar sólo que no sabe exactamente qué. Va tan distraído, tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no llega a evitar la rama congelada y partida de un árbol. Cae de cara, arrastrando a Ginny consigo. Ruedan por la suave pendiente hasta detenerse casi dentro del lago congelado.

Dean tiene la boca llena de nieve (aunque no tiene ni idea de cómo ha llegado hasta ahí) que le hiela el cerebro y se derrite en su boca, consiguiendo que pierda la sensibilidad en la lengua. Escupe, sin darse cuenta de que Ginny está justo debajo de él y que le acaba de llenar la cara de nieve y agua.

—¡Dean!—se queja, llamando su atención. La mira, sin entender muy bien qué es lo que está pasando—. ¡Me has escupido en la cara, idiota!

Oh, mierda.

Dean se levanta con rapidez, deshaciéndose en disculpas. La está cagando, y mucho. Maldita sea, se suponía que todo iba a ser perfecto, que sería una tarde como cualquier otra con Ginny, quien antes de ser su novia fue su amiga. No tiene que estar nervioso ni liarla tanto ¡pero no puede controlarse!

Intenta ayudarla a levantarse pero sus manos resbalan por la nieve derretida y Ginny cae de culo sobre el suelo, lanzándole inmediatamente una mirada de lo más molesta. Dean coge aire e intenta sonreír. Siente cierto alivio cuando ve que Ginny niega con la cabeza pero medio sonríe.

—Será mejor que me lo tome con hu...¡Dean, cuidado!

Dean no tiene tiempo de pensar cuando algo choca dolorosamente contra su cabeza y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

><p>Dean no entiende cómo ha pasado eso. No sabe cómo es posible que las cosas puedan haber ido tan mal hasta el punto de que le hayan golpeado con una bludger perdida. No tiene ni idea pero sabe que no es justo que le haya pasado justo en su primera cita.<p>

Todo se ha ido al traste y sólo puede esperar que Ginny no esté enfada con él.

La enfermera del colegio entra y le examina con manos frías y diestras, acostumbradas seguramente a tratar con lesiones de quidditch. Una pena que él no hubiese estado jugando, todo habría sido mucho más sencillo.

—Señor Thomas, ha tenido usted mucha suerte.

—Sí—dice, con una sonrisa ligeramente trastornada—, mucha mala suerte.

Y es entonces cuando empieza a reír histéricamente a pesar de que ha sido el peor chiste de toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Perdón por este intento de humor, me siento más cómoda con el drama pero se supone que es un reto así que...:D<p>

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	3. Los hombres son menos fiables

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

Nota:"Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Enero: Personajes al azar del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

* * *

><p><strong>"Los hombres son menos fiables que las pociones alisadoras"<strong>

Lucy tiene ganas de llorar. No sabe cómo puede haberla liado tanto a sólo veinte minutos de su cita, ¡de su primera cita además! Era un maldito desastre.

Vuelve a intentar quitárselo pero lo que sea que ha hecho es demasiado potente como para poder encargarse ella sola. ¿Cómo una simple poción alisadora puede salir tan mal? Lucy no tiene ni idea, lo que único que sabe es que su pelo es de un horrible color verde lima y no cuenta ni con el tiempo ni los recursos como para quitárselo de encima.

Se siente tentada a no ir, a esconderse de todos hasta que esa abominación haya desaparecido y ponerle una escusa el lunes, eso si volvía a verle. Porque lo cierto es que no quiere enfrentarse al mundo hasta haber recuperado su color de pelo normal.

Mientras se apunta de nuevo con la varita, Lucy jura y perjura que jamás volverá a utilizar una poción en ella misma, así como que nunca se quejará de su pelo marrón y endiabladamente rizado en el futuro. ¡Maldita sea, sólo quiere que vuelva a ser el de antes!

Todo lo que ha intentado ha sido inútil y cada vez se siente más desanimada. Suspira, pensando que puede recurrir a su amiga Betty. Sí, ella siempre tiene respuesta para todos los problemas y errores de Lucy.

Se sonríe un poco, dejando que la esperanza se cuele por una minúscula ranura de su raciocinio. Suspira de alivio cuando ve que Betty está sentada en su cama, seguramente esperando por ella para calmar sus nervios y darle los últimos consejos.

—Betty, necesito tu ayuda—musita Lucy, avergonzada y suplicante.

Cuando Betty no se ríe de ella, Lucy se siente mucho mejor aunque la mirada horrorizada de su amiga no la consuela para nada.

—Bien, bueno—Betty carraspea de manera nerviosa pero se centra en menos de un segundo en el más reciente problema de su mejor amiga—. Veamos, ¿has probado con un _Finite_?

—¡Sí, lo he probado todo!—replica Lucy, al borde de las lágrimas y totalmente frustrada.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Tres años colada por Davis, ¡tres!, y en el momento en el consigue una cita, va y la caga de esa manera. Hay un momento en el que se odia a sí misma y se reprocha mentalmente todos los tontos errores que ha cometido a lo largo de su vida, por minúsculo que sea.

—Tal vez si...—Betty la mira con aire pensativo y Lucy se siente con energías renovadas. ¡Sabía que podía contar con ella!—. ¿No te compraste un gorro en Hogsmade el mes pasado? Ese rojo de lana que dijiste que...

—¡Sí!¡Qué tonta!¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes?—Lucy salta sobre su amiga con tanta felicidad que casi puede verse a sí misma brillando—. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Betty!

Busca el gorro con rapidez y se lo pone en cuanto se ha cambiado de ropa, de manera que todo conjunte. Se mira en el espejo, decidiendo que, aunque un poco arriesgado, puede ir a su cita con David con el gorro. Con un poco de suerte sobrevivirá a su primera cita sin problemas y se habrá quitado ese color horrible antes de volver a verle.

Lucy se despide de su amiga con algo de prisa pero con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Casi corre por los pasillos, preocupada por llegar tarde. No quiere que David piense que no le importa así que aprieta más el paso hasta el punto de llegar al vestíbulo jadeando.

Sus miradas se encuentran y Lucy se siente enrojecer. Baja la cabeza tímidamente y su mano, inconscientemente, intenta echarse el pelo hacia atrás encontrando inmediatamente la tela del gorro. Lucy hace como que se lo está colocando pero una pequeña parte de él se mueve, dejando al descubierto una porción de pelo verde.

Ella no se da cuenta pero David sí.

—Eh—la saluda simplemente, con una sonrisa cálida—. Oye, ¿qué es eso que tienes en el pelo?

Antes de que Lucy pueda reaccionar, David ya ha tirado de su gorro y una marea de pelo verde lima cae por sus hombros. Lucy espera que la reacción sea parecida a la de Betty y por eso no es consciente en un primer momento de que lo que David está haciendo es reírse.

Se ríe descarada y cruelmente de ella, agarrándose el estómago con fuerza, como si le doliera muchísimo. Esta doblado sobre sí mismo y Lucy casi puede jurar haber visto una lágrima de pura risa.

Mortificada, avergonzada y dolida, Lucy se marcha, dejando al jadeante David todavía riéndose, y pensando que ni en sus peores sueños había imaginado una primera cita peor ni más desastrosa.

Lo que está claro es que jamás, nunca en toda su vida, se va a fiar ni de los hombres, ni de las pociones alisadoras.

* * *

><p>Aunque al final han cerrado el reto antes de que puede entregar, quería terminar el fic porque me ha gustado escribirlo :) Además, la cita de Lucy ya la tenía pensada así que no iba a dejarlo a medias :)<p>

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
